


Danganronpa Rewind: Exchange Mode

by danganronparewind



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronparewind/pseuds/danganronparewind
Summary: Mayumi Saito has never had a hard time making friends before. Still, she's never been stuck in a giant castle with fifteen other girls before, either.Set in a scenario where the killing game never begins. The unique crew find themselves alone and stranded at Komoyo Castle. Alone together, of course.
Kudos: 8





	Danganronpa Rewind: Exchange Mode

**Author's Note:**

> To keep updated on the project, check out the Danganronpa Rewind: Despair Overseas discord!

**Mayumi:**   
_Hmm, it looks like I won’t have anything to do for a while… I’m sure someone is around to chat with! I’ll just head into the hall and see who’s available. Who to spend time with today..?_

**Aiko:**  
Mayumi! Hey, over here! 

**Mayumi:**  
Oh! Hi, Aiko!   
_I guess that answers that question!_  
What’s going on?

**Aiko:**  
Okay, I thought up the cutest new ship and I need your thoughts on it! Come on, walk with me! 

**Mayumi:**   
_I spent some time with Aiko talking about our classmates. That reminds me- I should give her something, right? I opened my bag to retrieve the gift I had for her, then handed it over._

**Aiko:**  
Woah! Are you really giving me some rainbow knee socks? How thoughtful! I’ll totally keep these forever and ever, Mayumi!

**Mayumi:**  
Aha, it’s no big deal. I’m glad you like them.

**Aiko:**  
Of course it’s a big deal! Thank you so much! I could, like, set you up with someone to repay you? 

**Mayumi:**  
Um, that’s okay, Aiko! 

**Aiko:**  
Your loss! Still, I’m kinda curious. Do you have any crushes or anything like that? Even back home, it doesn’t have to be someone here! I’d def love to know!

**Mayumi:**  
Well, no, no one comes to mind… I guess I’m a little too busy to worry about that stuff now. How about you? Anyone special, here or back home?   
_To my surprise, Aiko laughed brightly at the question. I found myself smiling too._

**Aiko:**  
No way! I’m, like, SO not into dating. I prefer getting other people together. It would feel weird to be romantically involved with someone. It’s way more fun to just… See other people fall in love! Especially if I helped them meet in the first place! 

**Mayumi:**  
I think that makes sense. You must really love your work, then! I understand!

**Aiko:**  
Yup, yup! Matchmaking is like breathing for me. I bet writing plays is the same for you, Yumi-chan! I just hope you don’t overwork yourself. Sometimes I totally do, and it’s the worst! I think even when you’re really, really good at something, it’s important to take breaks.

**Mayumi:**  
 _She looked a little more serious than usual, and I quickly felt the need to reassure her that I was taking care of myself._  
Of course. You have to remember that too, though.

**Aiko:**  
Well, duh! I’m working super hard most of the time, trying to pick apart all the possible connections I see in everybody else and make the most of them, but I also try to set aside a day for myself every once in a while. 

**Mayumi:**  
What do you do on your days off? 

**Aiko:**  
Hmm… A lot, actually! First, I start the day by getting up and making a good breakfast! I totally love making crepes, remind me to make some for you sometime! Do you like strawberries? Wait, no, you’re like… Definitely a raspberry person, right?

**Mayumi:**  
 _I couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm._  
Yeah, I prefer raspberries! What do you do after you have breakfast? 

**Aiko:**  
Duh! My bad! After breakfast, I like to go out and watch people to see what they’re up to! People watching is super relaxing, Yumi-chan. 

**Mayumi:**  
Really? I guess I’ve never done it on purpose… Hm…

**Aiko:**  
Well, I’ll take you sometime! That totally sounds like a blast! How about it?

**Mayumi:**  
Alright! I think that could be fun, especially here!

**Aiko:**  
Oh, for sure. All our classmates are so unique! There’s always something going on, y’know? And people watching, like… Gives me inspiration for new pairs to work on! 

**Mayumi:**  
So even on your self care days, you’re still thinking about setting people up?

**Aiko:**  
Uh, duh! There’s a huuuuge difference between thinking about ships and actually getting them together!

**Mayumi:**  
Do you ever get bored of trying to set up the perfect couples, though? I mean… When you’re always working on something, don’t you lose steam? Aha, I know I do when I’m writing sometimes.

**Aiko:**  
Well, yeah. Everyone loses steam sometimes. The most important part is getting it back! I’m not exactly the best at staying on track with most things, but I love matchmaking. It’s part of what makes me me! Even on my breaks, I’m still thinking about how to best set two people up in just the right way. That just makes me happy, that’s all there is to it! 

**Mayumi:**  
What a bright way of looking at it, Aiko! I’ll keep that in mind.

**Aiko:**  
Good! Even when you lose steam, remember that what you do makes you happy. If it doesn’t make you happy anymore, do a new thing! I think you can do anything you set your mind to, you know? Er… Well! Thanks for the chat! 

**Mayumi:**  
Yeah, thank you too! It was nice talking. We should do this again sometime!

**Aiko:**  
Totally! Bye-bye, Yumi-chan!

**Mayumi:**   
_I was about to reply, but she was already off, no doubt going to find a classmate to pester about their relationships. I couldn’t get the smile off my face as I headed back to my room- Aiko’s bubbly personality was seriously infectious!_


End file.
